


萨拉赫篇

by AndersonChang



Series: 萨拉赫的朝圣 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Relationships: hint of Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah
Series: 萨拉赫的朝圣 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704142
Kudos: 2





	萨拉赫篇

穆罕默德正等待着某个即刻将会出现的神迹，他站在一块平坦的巨岩上，风渐渐吹散了浓雾，阳光穿过云层的缝隙将雪峰染成了金黄色，如同世界之巅的冠冕。眼前的绝景便是安拉的神迹，穆罕默德心中有些失落，因为他还能看得见听得清，而刚才的安拉的神迹如同一路走来的凡尘俗世间无数个所能见到的奇观那样，尽管似乎只有唯一的真神才能塑成，但是依然除了奇观本身，穆罕默德没有感受到任何的神迹。“看够了吗？”山顶的狂风未能掩盖小沙弥铃铛似的声音。穆罕默德想起了自己一个月前寻找这间寺庙的时候曾听到了不绝的钟声，那是来自东方异教的钟声，在山涧的砾石滩，谷地的树林，或是平原的草甸，余音冉冉。于是在某个新月夜，没了月亮的星空无比绚烂，穆罕默德的耳边仍然回响着异教的钟声，那时他刚好做完宵礼，正准备收起礼拜用的地毯，那是他随身携带伴着他一同走过了上万公里路程的物件之一，留宿的塔吉克人家的一名牧人突然说道：“又要敲钟了呢。”穆罕默德扔下卷了一半的毯子，径直走到塔吉克牧人身边。“什么敲钟？”自从上一个新月以来，耳边的钟声令穆罕默德不堪其扰，而到此时即使他觉得自己几乎已经认定了这该死的钟声会一直伴着他踏进坟墓而不得不选择漠然的时候，牧人的话让他心里又生起对自己的某种哀怜，穆罕默德问牧人他知不知道钟声的源头在哪里？然后远处的崇山峻岭之间突然传来了敲钟的声音，穆罕默德耳边的钟声与之共鸣，两者相互纠缠最后竟浑然一体。直至穆罕默德耳边只剩下了一种声音，他不知道这声音到底是刚才山岭间的钟声，或是一个月前便困扰他至今的钟声。小沙弥手中的木槌最后一次离开铜钟，伴随着钟鸣渐渐消散在黑寂的山岭，穆罕默德耳边的声音停止了躁动。“都这么晚了啊。”塔吉克牧人拄着拐杖离开了祷告室。那一刻穆罕默德不仅仅忘却询问钟声来自何处，也忘却了钟声。“早点休息吧，兄弟。”

穆罕默德躺在床上，想着自己踏上这趟旅程已经将近两年，期间他遇上了一些人，有的只是从他身边匆匆路过，有的则在他身边有过短暂停留，可是现在他依然是一个人。两年前的某个夜晚，在受够了内心的苦闷之后，他期待着自己长久以来崇敬的神能够赐予他一点灵光或是征兆，就像小说戏剧或者传奇故事里面的主角那样，本来该毫无波澜的一生却因该征兆而彻底改变。穆罕默德不求任何史诗般的丰功伟业，他只希望自己不那么迷惘。而每当穆罕默德想要改变自己的生活的时候，他总会被内心的恐惧给击败，他有过诸多畅想，可每一次的畅想均以妥协告终，穆罕默德总觉得似乎改变一旦做出生活就要翻覆，所以改变还是慢慢来就好，于是过了几个星期甚至是一两个月，生活依然没有任何改变——每天依然是东方既白的晨礼结束后入眠；晌礼的宣礼之前起床；晡礼前后进食，直到昏礼之前的时间用来处理工作事宜；宵礼结束，进食之后读书，或是呆呆躺在床上等待着第二天晨礼的宣礼。穆罕默德不知道何时起自己的作息开始与格林尼治时区的居民相异，可能是个漫长的过程，漫长到穆罕默德自己从未意识到改变竟然确实发生了，但是他能够肯定改变发生于某个失眠的夜晚。于是两年前，就在那个因为感情受挫而失眠的夜晚，穆罕默德突然自省，觉得自己是时候再次做出一点改变了。而这一次，仿佛蒙安拉的感召一样，他翻开了自己WhatsApp的联系人列表，意识到百分之八十的联系人和他已经有好几年没有任何来往，一串串名字和电话号码成了毫无意义的字符，如同丛林里挥舞着砍刀的向导劈开藤曼树杈，穆罕默德斩断了那些在他看来毫无意义的关系。在删除完那些数年没有往来的联系人之后，穆罕默德顿时间觉得轻松了不少，他躺在床上长舒一口气，心情平和，似乎二十四小时之前发生的不快从未存在过。穆罕默德觉得自己踏出了改变的第一步。但是随之而来的是第二天无尽的空虚和迷惘，那份昨夜他觉得自己无力维持的虚假的关系网络在被极度精简之后给穆罕默德的内心留下了一个巨大的空洞，而这个社交空洞却没有其他的事物来填补。于是正好验证了自己之前的担忧，以及穆罕默德再次确定改变得一点一点进行。

塔吉克牧人端来了烤饼和牛奶。就着热牛奶，穆罕默德吃完了全部的烤饼，饱腹感所带来的畅快让穆罕默德忘却了两年的辛劳，并且他决定在白炽灯暗黄的灯光下读完几日前在路上捡到的小册子，里面的文字用阿拉伯字母写就但是却并非穆罕默德熟习的阿拉伯语。穆罕默德不知道这本小册子到底讲了些什么东西，但是穆罕默德觉得那些毫无意义的字符按照自己熟悉的拼读方式念出来竟然和伊玛目的唱经一样美妙。于是伴着山岭的风，穆罕默德诵念着直到他返回利物浦也没能弄懂其内容的小册子。不知何时起一丝晨光越过山巅，他又听到了钟声。塔吉克牧人敲了敲房门并说：“晨礼的时间到了。”穆罕默德这才意识到，无数个规律的日出而行日落而息的生活之后，昨晚竟然又是一个无眠之夜。可不同于两年前无数个读书或是等待着晨礼的不眠夜，穆罕默德的内心没有丝毫的焦躁、冲动、悲伤、喜悦。穆罕默德什么也没有感受到。也许是因为低血糖的缘故，穆罕默德觉得有些无力，他只想在晨礼结束后的早餐上喝杯咖啡。

“看够了吗？”小沙弥再次问道，声音如同铃铛一般清晰。穆罕默德用力眨了眨眼睛，再次确定了自己并没有失明的事实。“我还得回去敲钟呢。”

“什么钟？”穆罕默德突然想起来自己是循着钟鸣才找到藏匿在山岭间的这所隐修的寺院。“每日都是你在敲钟吗？”

穆罕默德跟在小沙弥身后，沿着石板堆砌成的天然台阶离开了巨石观景台，金色的雪峰的记忆已经开始慢慢消退了。他回过头，四面八方涌来的云雾遮住了安拉的神迹。

“师傅交代我在敲钟之前领你来看这座山，我现在得赶回去敲晨钟了。”

“每日都是那个点敲钟吗？刚好，你的晨钟和我的晨礼是同时的呢，就像宣礼一样。”

那天的晨礼，如同前些日子在塔吉克人家的晨礼那样，穆罕默德伴着钟鸣唱经，在第九声的钟鸣结束后，他朝着麦加的方向叩首。在抬起头的瞬间，他长久以来崇敬的神降下了神迹。穆罕默德看到了一个人，或者说一个幻影。两年前穆罕默德因为此人选择了某种放逐，而现在，穆罕默德想回家了。穆罕默德收拾好行囊，来到正殿，寺院师傅正跪在一尊异教塑像前诵经，那尊塑像浑身漆黑，青面獠牙，目眦欲裂。他不明白为何寺院为何要供奉这样一尊骇人的塑像，更不明白寺院师傅和小沙弥为什么会对那个“怪物”俯首叩拜。穆罕默德想到昨晚抵达寺院的时候无意间从门缝中瞥见了那尊塑像，不由得胆怯，而且总有一种那塑像的眼珠子瞪着自己的感觉。那天晚上宵礼过后即使穆罕默德很快就入睡了，可是依然睡不安稳，不仅仅是因为寺院师傅说第二天会让小沙弥带他去看“神迹”而兴奋不已，而且他梦到了那个怪物，于是还没等小沙弥叩响穆罕默德的卧室房门，他因屋外窸窸窣窣的脚步声惊醒了。的确是怪物的样子，只是在晨光下没那么可怕了，穆罕默德心想。他在一旁以自己的宗教语言去理解这尊雕像存在的意义，另一面听着寺院师傅诵经。寺院师傅用穆罕默德无法理解的语言吟诵着经文，让他忘记了自己是前来道别的，直到那天的第二次钟鸣，诵经声戛然而止，穆罕默德这才察觉已经到了晌礼的时间，他暗自决定将其稍稍延后。

“你发现了你一路寻找的东西吗？”寺院师傅突然问道。

“没有，”穆罕默德诚恳地回答，“但是我想回去了。”

穆罕默德朝着那尊异教塑像行了合十礼——异教的礼数，但是穆罕默德知道自己所信仰的神在他活着的时候不会苛责，正如他所行的一切违反了教义的行为只有在死后才会收到唯一的神的审判。穆罕默德向寺院师傅行礼道别之后离开了正殿，正赶上小沙弥走出钟塔，遂向他道别。“谢谢你的引路，我要回去啦。”小沙弥向穆罕默德回礼道别。

下山的路上，穆罕默德突然意识到，寺院师傅的诵念的经文和自己几日前的夜里读的那本小册子里面的文字听起来几乎一模一样，他赶忙停下脚步，四处翻找着那本小册子，但是却以失败告终。也许是留在了塔吉克牧人的家里，也许是遗失在了路边等待着下一个寻求神迹的旅者拾取。同时穆罕默德发现，小沙弥和他的师傅说着两种完全不同的语言，穆罕默德确定自己从未听过这两种语言，但是惊异于他和另外两人之间的交流毫无障碍。也许是另一处神迹，穆罕默德自言自语。伴着那天的第三第四次钟鸣，穆罕默德行完了晡礼和昏礼，并恰好在宵礼之前回到了塔吉克人家。那天晚上，借着备用电源的最后一丝电量，穆罕默德的手机勉强开机，他浏览着一路走来他所遇见的那些人的联系方式，目光停留在了两年前他没能下定决心删除的一串数字上。自从那个下定决心斩断无用的社交网络并付诸行动的夜晚以来，一串又一串数字填入了WhatsApp联系人列表，尽管穆罕默德觉得里面的大多数人自己再也不会有任何交集，但是不同于两年前百万比特的联系人信息于他有如千钧之重，以至于自己难以承受沉默的聊天栏所带来的无尽孤寂感，现在他从容接受了这种孤寂感的存在，并再次将其化作动力点开了聊天框，发送了一句“我要回利物浦了”。这条消息在手机因电量不足而自动关机前的最后一秒成功发送到了服务器。

第二天晌礼结束的时候，穆罕默德突然感到有点难受，随后是焦虑。此番心绪来自于旅程结束而前路迷惘，他再次面临着两年前的不安，那份不安曾促使他踏上这次旅途。旋即穆罕默德安慰自己，旅程还没结束呢，现在也才进行了一半，还有回程，他安慰自己依然可以在回程途中慢慢思索。但同时他也意识到，自己该回去哪里？利物浦吗？两年前的冲动之举，他便是以永远离开利物浦然后找个新的地方展开新的生活而进行的。如今踏上回程，穆罕默德发现自己同两年前相比竟然毫无改变，一样的不安迷惘。如果说旅程的前半段他心中仍存在着某种信念，即循着路上随时可能出现的指引以寻找征兆，而如今苦旅已经结束，他再也看不到任何指引。如同那本小册子一样，那个引导他寻至此地的声音已经消失在了旅程的前半段。塔吉克牧人邀请他多留宿一夜，等到第二天可以和他一同下山。穆罕默德婉言谢绝。


End file.
